User applications on computing devices require connections to reach network resources, and those connections can vary from one provider network to another (e.g., from one mobile operator to another). Further, the applications may require corresponding access to the network resources while changing provider networks. Some existing applications are programmed with knowledge of the unique connection configurations of each provider network, but this is complex and intensive.
For instance, an application may run on a mobile device for which a user changes a subscriber identity module (SIM) card and thereby changes mobile operators, such that a set of connections for the new mobile operator associated with the new SIM card is different than the previous set of connections. When the mobile device changes to a different mobile operator, the application may be pre-programmed with knowledge of a gateway that allows the mobile device to connect to the network resources via that mobile operator. However, with numerous possible mobile operators each having unique connection configurations for varying network resources, and with changes that may occur with these over time, it is difficult to properly prepare the application for connection to the mobile operators. Further, the application may support different types of data transfer (e.g., video, audio, messaging, etc.), and the application does not know which available connection may provide the best user experience for each type of data transfer.